Doesn't Everyone Need A Friend?
by Kankuro
Summary: Lee is treated like dirt at the Ninja School, then something unexpected happens. Chapter 6 is up. And is completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"J-just leave me alone." Lee moaned.

"Why? Why should we leave you alone, you can't even use ninjitsu or genjitsu." This large boy said.

It was Lee's second week at the Ninja School.

Kids were just horrible to him.

"Ugh!" Lee yelled in pain.

On the floor, Lee was crying.

"Isko, kick him again." Some other boy told the large boy.

Isko nodded.

The foot was coming towards him.

Suddenly a boy came out and blocked the kick.

"H-hey!" Isko yelled.

"Will you guys just leave him alone for a minute?" The boy said.

"Your not worth my time." Isko said while he walked away.

Lee looked up to see the boy in front of him.

As the crowd walked away from the play area they were at, the boy helped him up.

"Thank you very much, what's your name?" Lee said.

"Me? You want to know my name?" He said.

"Certainly!"

"Ok, my name is Mub, Shaku.

"Nice to meet you, Shaku. I can tell we are already friends." Lee said happily.

"Sure..." said Shiku.

* * *

I've always felt bad for Lee.

So I made this Fic.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick For Today

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

It was one week after Lee's meeting with Shaku.

Lee's was walking down the hall's of the ninja school looking for his friend, Shaku.

The kids were looking at him horribly.

They were whispering to each other.

It made Lee angry.

He knew those kids were talking bad about him.

Why was it him that was picked on?

Just because he didn't know who to use Genjitsu or ninjitsu doesn't mean kids should make fun of him.

It was only him that was made fun of.

left out.

alone.

But that all changed now thanks to Shaku.

So that proves that there is some good souls out there.

Some nice people.

And thank God for that.

So it is was about 5 minutes before class time.

Lee walked up to the teacher.

"Excuse, Mrs.Koha, but is Shaku here?" Lee asked worried.

"Sorry dear, but Shaku isn't here. He's sick for today." The teacher told him.

"oh. ok." Lee mumbled as he walked away to his seat.

Time passed by.

3:02.

RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!

There was the bell.

Lee walked out in a fast-paced manner.

He didn't want to get beat up.

The kids were already gathering around him.

"Lee!" Isko yelled.

"That idiot Shaku isn't here so I can beat you up!" Isko said.

''Can't we just be friends?" Lee said trying to reason with Isko.

"No 'cause you suck!" Isko said unintellegently.

Then he threw a punch.

* * *

I really hate bullies. That's why I am posting this story. Please be nicer, bullies.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I am detemining if i should continue this story.

Please say **yes** if you want to continue this story or** no** for not continue this story.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rage Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Isko threw a punch.

"Huh?" He said looking at his fist.

It was stopped by Master Gai.

"Do you have no respect? Leave this youthful kid alone. For that, you have detention, and for the others, NO RECESS!" Master Gai yelled.

"Yes sir." Isko said.

Isko was grumbling he made a horrible face to Lee.

All the kids glared at him liked he had no use for anything.

Like he was worthless.

A tool that loses it's shine.

"Now everyone is going to hate me more." Lee mumbled.

He fell to his knees.

"G-guh..." Lee cried.

"W-why can't y-you leave me a-alone!

"Why?" He muttered as he looked down on the ground.

"Poor kid." Gai thought.

"Hey, cheer up." Gai said cheerfully.

"Cheer up? You made everyone hate me!" Lee said running away.

"Poor kid..." Gai thought again.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I shall post another chapter soon.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: The Food Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was another day.

Lee and Shaku were talking.

Everyone looked at them.

Shaku didn't care.

Lee did.

"Hey Shaku, let's sit over here." Lee said.

"Ok." Shaku said sitting down on the table.

Splat!

"H-hey..." Lee said wiping off some smashed potato off his face.

"Loooooser!" Isko yelled.

"Grrr..." Shaku growled.

He grabbed a piece of his sandwich.

Splat! Catsup was slpattered on Isko's pants.

"Hey! These were my nice pants!" Isko yelled.

Shaku snickered.

Lee hid under the table.

Splat!

Another piece of smased potato smacked Lee's and Shaku's table.

"So that how it's going to be, Shaku. Ok. Everyone throw food at that table!" Isko ordered.

Splat!

"Uh-oh..." Shaku said as he flipped over the table.

Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat!

Now there table was a mess full of cafeteria food.

"Who's responsible?" The principal barked as he saw Lee point it out to Isko.

"Isko, you are EXPELLED!" The principal yelled.

"No..." Isko moaned.

-------------------------------------------------------

I am going to end the story soon.

Thank you all for your reviews.

Kankuro.


	5. Chapter 5: Death

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been a dream come true.

The meanest bully from the school is gone.

Expelled.

That principal was really pissed off at Isko.

He got booted out of the school and he can't be ninja.

So now Lee and Shaku were never picked on by Isko.

But the kids still looked at them horribly.

It was about now about a week after Isko was explelled.

Rumors said that he was missing.

It was about Friday, 2:59.

RIINNGG!

"See ya on Monday, Shaku." Lee said.

"Yeah, see ya." Shaku said smiling as he walked away.

------------------------

Monday Morning

------------------------

Someone in a nice suit walked up to Lee.

"Are you Rock Lee?" The man said in a stern voice.

"Yes Sir! What can I do for you?" Lee said curiously.

"I am here to inform you that your friend, Mub Shaku, is dead." He said walking away.

"W-what?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter.

It is going to end soon.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Kankuro


	6. Chapter 6: Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost Christmas too. He had a special gift for him.

All wasted.

"A-are you k-kidding me?" Lee said as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Yes, I am sorry to inform you." The tall dark man said as he walked away.

Lee fell to his knees crying.

All the kids crowded around him and started throwing food at him.

He ran away to his locker.

_Later..._

Lee walked back to his house. With the depressed look on his face he walked to his mailbox.

He grabbed all the mail and walked into his house.

As he walked into the living room, he noticed his backdoor was opened, he must of left it open in the morning when he went for the trash

he searched thru the mail. Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, a letter, and a package.

He threw all the junk mail away and opened the package.

It was from Shaku.

In it was a beautiful knife and a note reading:

_Dear Lee,_

_I hope we could go hunting together sometime, it would be fun._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Shaku._

Lee was in tears looking at the knife.

Then he looked at the other letter.

It read,

_It was me, Isko._

_I killed Skaku._

_Now i'm going to kill you._

Lee was had his hand over his mouth.

He heard creak in the other room.

------------------------------------------

It has been so long since i came on.

please please review.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friend

I don't own Naruto.

------------

It was in the Bathroom.

Lee slowly and cautiously picked up his knife Shaku gave and walked very slowly to the

bathroom.

He was at the very edge of the door and gulped.

He then turned fast and charged.

He ended up smacking the wall of his bathroom.

He then turned and saw Isko charging for him.

He quickly threw him up and Isko flew out the bathroom window.

Lee jumped out to find Isko lying on the ground.

Isko took quite a fall and shattered his spinal cord.

He died right there.

There, Lee, standing in tears, walked away.

He will always miss Shaku.

He then walked up back to his room.

He went to his bed, crying.

Then someone knocked on the door.

He walked up to the door and saw Sensei Gai.

"Hey, Lee. I'm sorry about Shaku, but would you like to go with me for some ramen?' Guy said.

"Sure." Lee said smiling half-heartedly.

"Great!" Guy said with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
